The Scream
by Rollieo 122
Summary: A face from the past comes back to see Sam, is the person who she expected? *Finally Updated!*
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note: I don't own The Bill... I'm only temporarily playing with some of the characters... I'm also not earning any money from this... _**

_The Scream_

In all of her years as a police officer and all of her time at Sun Hill, DI Sam Nixon had never seen anything like she was going to see on that fateful Thursday morning.

Sam parked her car in the car park in front of the station and walked into reception. She smiled as various people greeted her as she walked through the corridor. As she walked up the stairs to CID, DS Max Carter was running down them and nearly crashed into her, which would have sent her flying down the stairs. They both stopped just millimetres from colliding. Max blushed.

"Sorry guv, I was miles away…" he said.

"That's ok, Max; just watch where you're going next time!" Sam continued to walk up the stairs.

"Oh, guv? One more thing…" Sam stopped and turned to face Max.

"Yes, Max?"

He hesitated. "Err… Sorry, I've completely forgotten what I was going to say. I'm sure it wasn't that important… Sorry to have wasted your time…" Max ran off, leaving Sam standing on the stairs, staring at where he had been standing a few seconds previously. Realising what she was doing, she turned around and resumed her journey up the stairs.

As she approached CID, what Max had said (or not said, as the case was at that point…) was still running through her head. She walked into CID and everything went silent, all eyes on her. She opened the door to her and DI Neil Manson's shared office. Then she saw it. Time seemed to slow down before stopping completely to her.

Sam let out a loud, blood curdling scream that was heard throughout the station.

**_Author's note: So, that was my first Bill fanfic... hope you liked it... please review... it'd make my day... :) Rollieo 122_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own The Bill. Probably won't ever._**

**Author's Note: It's back! After nearly a year, I've been persuaded to actually write a new chapter, so here it is! So, just to say, thanks to everyone who's reviewed since this has been up here, and I hope you like this chapter, which is for Hollie (SunHillStar943), because she was the one who got my arse into gear and persuaded me to write it and helped when I was thinking of ideas... Anyway, enough rambling, on with the chapter!**

******************

**I'm Sorry, What?**

"Hello Sam, how are you?" said the man she was screaming at. She was sure she recognised him, but she just wasn't sure where from or why.

"Who are you and where are you from? And how do you know my name?" she asked, taking a step backwards as he stepped towards her.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you…"

She snorted. "Really? That's what they all say… And you haven't answered my question yet!"

"I know, I was just getting to that… Anyway, my name is Carlos Ocean, and I'm an actor from Chichester…" _Well, that explains the posh accent…_, she thought.

He changed his accent to one which was more common around the Sun Hill area, and which sounded very familiar to her. "And I know your name, because we used to work together…"

_He sounds a lot like…_ she thought, before saying out loud: "…Phil…?"

"Correct! Hello, sunshine! Long time no see!" said Phil.

Sam studied the man for a minute, taking in his appearance. He was wearing a pair of faded black jeans which were worn at the knees, an open-necked light blue shirt with a white t-shirt underneath and a pair of battered dark blue Converses. He was carrying a black jacket in his right hand. The man's hair was medium-length and dirty blond in colour, although it was a brown at the ends and roots.

_Well, he definitely talks like Phil… And dresses like Phil… _Sam thought. Her eyes flicked to a picture of herand Phil which had been taken on the just before he had left Sun Hill, then back to the mysterious man who called himself Phil. _He does look like Phil… but it can't be… Phil's dead!_

"Alright, if you're Phil, then you won't mind me asking you a few questions that he would know the answer to…" she said after a minute or two.

"Fire away!" he replied.

"Alright then, what's your full name?"

"Philip James Hunter."

"Your full date and time of birth?"

"Monday June 7th, 1971, at 6:16 am." _Oh, he's good, but it still __can't__ be him…_ thought Sam.

"Your brother's full name and date of birth?"

"Steven Craig Hunter, Thursday August 8th, 1974."

"What about my full name?"

"Samantha Jane Danielle Nixon."

"My daughter's full name?"

"Abigail Lucy Nixon."

"Ok, obscure question: where do I have a birthmark?"

Phil thought for a second before answering "On your… wait, actually, it'll be easier if I show you…" He turned around and pointed to a spot on the back of his leg. "… right there…"

_It really is Phil!_ Sam thought. "Hello Phil! You understand why I did that, don't you?" she said, walking over to him and hugging him.

"Yep, just to check I wasn't some random, creepy and nasty stalker!" They both laughed.

"There's just one thing I don't understand… How are you here? You're meant to be dead!"

"Ah."

"I identified your body! You were dead!"

"Right, I'll explain properly in a second. Main idea is that technically, Phil Hunter is dead. But I'm now Carlos Ocean…"

"Ah, witness protection…"

"Basically. Is there somewhere more private we can go?"

"Yeah, sure, we'll go back to mine… My shift ends in a couple of minutes anyway. Wait here…" Sam smiled at him and walked out of her office, leaving Phil to wander around the room. He saw the photo of the two of them together on her desk and smiled at the irony of how much things had changed since then.

Sam returned a minute or two later. "Right, let's go!" She beckoned to Phil to follow her out of the room. "Then you can tell me all about what's happened to you over a takeaway and a couple of bottles of red wine…"

Phil laughed. "Good plan!" he said, following her out of the room and out of the station.


End file.
